


Take Me, I’m Yours

by SecretTumblrAvalance



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTumblrAvalance/pseuds/SecretTumblrAvalance
Summary: Sara wants to try something new in bed.





	Take Me, I’m Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I wanted to read a strap on fic but I couldn’t find one so I wrote it. I’m not the best with sexual details so I hope it came out okay, because in my head it was A+ hahaha. Anyway, enjoy!

“Sooo, I had Gideon fabricate something...” Sara said as she entered her bedroom on the Waverider, bag in hand. She looked up to see Ava, sitting on Sara’s bed, legs crossed underneath her like a pretzel, flipping through a magazine.

“Oh?” Ava asked, not looking up from the page she was reading, hair cascading down, effortlessly perfect.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Sara said, stopping in front of the bed to stare for a second.

This caught Ava’s attention and she looked up, cheeks slightly reddened, smiling.

“Okay, smooth talker, whatcha got in the bag?” Ava asked, closing the magazine and placing it on the bedside table, giving Sara her full attention.

Sara grinned devilishly and handed Ava the bag. Ava raised an eyebrow, before carefully opening it. Her eyes went wide and she slammed the bag shut.

“Sara!” she condemned through gritted teeth, “What if someone had seen you?”

Sara laughed, as the redness in Ava’s cheeks grew, “Relax. No one saw me.”

Ava sighed, a bit relieved, but her eyes widened, “Oh my god, but Gideon!?!?”

This made Sara throw her head back laughing, “You think she doesn’t know what we do in here, Ava?” Sara said as she trailed her finger up Ava’s thigh, “Besides, she’s an AI. She doesn’t really have any judgment on sex. We’re humans. It’s what we do, babe.”

Ava rolled her eyes, “Well, still... we could’ve like gone to a store or something. Besides, we have one of these at my place.”

Sara moved closer and stilled her palm against Ava’s thigh. 

“I know, but I was thinking... maybe this time, you could wear it? And plus we could keep it here. And it’s your favorite color...” Sara trailed off, looking a little uncomfortable.

Ava grinned this time, “Oh my god, are you embarrassed??”

Sara’s eyes widened, “What? No! Sara lance does not get embarrassed about sex, please.”

“That’s because you’re always in control... even when you’re on the bottom,” Ava stuck out her tongue, joking with her girlfriend.

“Ugh, can’t I just ask to get fucked by my girlfriend for a night without any pushback??” Sara joked back.

Ava smirked, then removed the strap on, already attached to the harness, from the bag. She then pulled out a small bottle of lubricant. She shook the bottle slightly and frowned.

“Really? You think I won’t be enough for you?”

Sara’s face paled, “Oh, no! It’s just, precautionary. I haven’t had... um, since you and I- John was the las-“

“Okay! Nope, stop right there. I got it. We’ll use it. I was messing with you, anyway.” Ava looked to her and grinned.

Sara felt the tension in her shoulders release and she smiled back. 

Ava placed the lube on the side table and stood up. She unbuttoned her jeans and shimmied them down her legs, removing her socks with them, folded them neatly and placed them in a pile on the floor. 

“Um... okay,” she said, pausing.

“Are YOU nervous?” Sara asked, raising an eyebrow up at her.

“What? No, no. Why would I be?“ Ava danced her feet ever so slightly and Sara giggled. She moved closer to the edge of the bed and reached out for Ava’s hand. “What’s wrong, my love?”

Ava sighed, “Well, I haven’t done this with you. What if it’s not good for you? What if it makes you wish you had... I don’t know, someone else.”

Sara let go of Ava’s hand, stood up, and softly held Ava’s face between her own two hands, lifting her chin gently to make sure Ava was looking her directly in the eyes.

“Baby, I don’t want anyone else. I want this with you, because you make me feel so many things, from my head to my toes. I want to have you in every way because I can’t even think about anyone else touching me the way you do. You set my body on fire and I want YOU tonight. I want you close to me. I want you above me, making me feel safe and wholly yours, the way you always do. I want your eyes on mine, and I want to feel both of your arms around me, and all over me, while you make me feel amazing, which I know you will, because that’s all you ever make me feel when we’re together.”

Sara leaned in and kissed Ava softly, before whispering, “Tonight, and always, I am yours. So take me.” She whispered the last part right next to Ava’s ear before nipping the edge of it. 

Ava turned her head to meet Sara’s lips in a heated kiss. Her arms found their way around Sara’s back and she pulled her close. Their lips battled roughly, but gently, passionately, but lovingly, as they clung at each other’s shirts desperately. In one quick motion, and a millisecond break of the lips, Sara’s shirt was lost somewhere across the room. Sara began unbuttoning Ava’s shirt at lightening speed, both of them letting it fall to the ground, Ava not caring this time about how she’d normally pile it along neatly with her pants, like the dork she is.

Ava’s hands palmed themselves against Sara’s back pulling her close until she felt the heat of Sara’s tight abdomen against her smooth stomach. She let out a breathy moan, as she found and released Sara’s bra clasp. That, too, was lost to the ground, just seconds before Sara returned the favor, Ava’s bra finding it’s own place on the Captain’s floor. 

Sara pulled away, breathless. She turned and grabbed the strap-on off the bed, and turned back to Ava.

“Ready?” She asked, with a husky voice.

Ava plucked it from her hands.

“Get rid of your shoes,” she said, before removing her final piece of clothing and shimmying the harness up her thighs and into place.

When she felt confident that the piece was tightened and sturdy, she looked up to Sara whose shoes and socks were now missing, and was eyeing her up and down with a look of pure and utter desire. If Ava wasn’t so turned on, she’d probably giggle, but instead she guided Sara up the bed until she was hovering over her, arms holding herself up, Sara’s head now placed against the pillows.

Ava took a minute to admire Sara’s beautiful face, before looking her in the eyes.

“Hey,” she said.

Sara giggled. “Hey,” she responded. Ava just smiled before leaning down to give her a soft kiss.

Sara brought her hands up to tangle them through Ava’s long hair. As the kiss deepened, Sara pulled her head closer, causing Ava to loosen her arms and drop to her elbows, stomach grazing Sara’s.

“Uhh,” Sara sighed, slightly bucking her hips against Ava’s. Ava’s newest addition pushed up against Sara’s center, through her jeans. Ava could feel Sara’s nipples hardening beneath hers and soon hers were responding all the same. 

Ava knew she needed to be closer, in any way possible. She pulled herself off of Sara, and sat back on her knees. Her hands shakily clawed at the button of Sara’s black jeans. She unzipped them and with her fingers, gripped both Sara’s underwear and pants, and slid them down her legs, with the help of Sara lifting herself off the bed.

The final pieces of Sara’s clothes found their place off the bed, as Ava crawled back on top of Sara. She kissed her mouth once more, before kissing along her chin, then her jaw, then making her way to Sara’s neck. There, she applied several open mouthed kisses to the smaller blonde, who began jolting her hips upward to get closer to Ava. 

Ava moved her lips down to Sara’s right breast, leaving a trail of kisses along her chest. She let her tongue loop around Sara’s pert, pink nipple before taking it into her mouth and sucking lightly on it. Sara moaned at the feel of the warmth and wetness and brought her left hand to the back of Ava’s head, pulling it closer, hips bucking up once more, eager to feel all of her. Ava repeated the process on Sara’s other nipple, happily eliciting the same reaction. 

Sara lifted Ava’s head to meet her eyes. “Come here,” she whispered, as Ava made her way back up to Sara’s face.

Sara tucked Ava’s hair behind her ears before lifting her head to meet Ava’s lips again. Ava laid her body flat against Sara’s, wanting to feel every inch of her skin against her own. She began to unconsciously rock herself into Sara, eliciting moans from both Sara and herself. 

Ava’s right hand traveled down Sara’s stomach, before finding her center. She could feel warmth radiating from her and when she cupped Sara’s heat, her breath hitched and she released Sara’s lips, looking down upon her face, Sara’s eyes closed in pained pleasure. Sara was so slick. Ava ran two fingers up and down her folds, accumulating more wetness. She brought her fingers up and gently circled Sara’s clit, causing Sara to buck her hips and let out a strangled moan.

“Ava, I need you.” Sara panted.

Ava slowly pushed two fingers into Sara’s entrance, testing her reaction. Sara groaned, as she slipped in easily.

“I think-“ Ava started.

“Forget the lube,” Sara said, clearly reading her mind, “Just please,” she panted desperately. Ava removed her fingers and looked down at Sara. Sara’s eyes were pleading. She used Sara’s natural juices that were still on her hand to lubricate the head of the shaft.

“Open your eyes, baby.” She said to Sara, as she looked down upon her. 

Sara followed her request and Ava was met with a steely blue. 

“Ready?” Ava breathed. Sara nodded.

Ava slowly guided the tip of the shaft into Sara’s entrance. Sara bit her lip and her eyes closed briefly.

“Stay with me,” Ava whispered, and Sara’s eyes were back on her.

Ava gently pushed the rest of the member in. Sara’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. She gripped her hands onto Ava’s back, just below her shoulder blades.

“You okay?” Ava asked, scanning Sara’s face for discomfort.

“Mm-hmm,” Sara responded, slightly moaning.

Ava took that as her signal that Sara was having no trouble readjusting. She gently pulled herself out of Sara, before sliding back in. Sara’s grip on her back only tightened. Ava continued her slow and steady thrusts, and brought her lips back to Sara’s. She forced Sara’s mouth open with her tongue and dragged it across the inside. Sara let out another moan, as Ava began to pick up the pace. She positioned her left arm behind Sara and brought her hand up to cling onto Sara’s shoulder. She brought her right arm down to Sara’s thigh, moving her hand behind it and gripping it. She pulled her thigh further up, ensuring Sara was tightly wrapped around her. As they continued to battle tongues, Ava began to thrust harder. Sara continued to make noises beneath her, and she released her lips.

Sara opened her eyes, panting, arms still firmly wrapped around Ava’s small frame. She brought her right hand up to the back of Ava’s neck to encourage Ava as she felt thrust after glorious thrust between her thighs. They locked eyes and silently agreed to keep it that way. Sara’s breathing began to pick up, and Ava’s grip on Sara’s thigh tightened, using her as an anchor, as she rocked her hips forcefully against Sara, the shaft sliding in and out, in and out. 

Sara was soaking and Ava could feel her juices dripping down onto her own thighs. Both of them were glistening with a thin layer of sweat, their chests sliding against one another. The friction of hardened nipples almost had Ava coming at the feel of it. 

Sara began shaking as her breathing quickened even more. She held on tightly to Ava as her body made its way toward euphoria.

Ava‘s thighs were burning and she used all her strength to keep thrusting, but the all too familiar sound of Sara’s impending orgasm energized her and she slammed her hips into Sara harder, one, two, three times and Sara was falling over the edge, moaning loudly and bucking her hips repeatedly up towards Ava, gripping onto the back of her neck for dear life. Her cheeks were flushed and her mouth open, as Ava continued to move against her, drawing out Sara’s orgasm, as they continued staring into each other’s eyes.

It was then, that Ava understood why Sara enjoyed this so much. Being able to take control over her body, hands all over her skin, and still feel connected to her at the core, was... elating. Looking into those deep blues, she knew this wouldn’t be the last time Sara let her take control for a night.

Sara’s breathing began to slow, and so did Ava’s hips. Ava leaned down and kissed Sara so softly, as her rocking hips finally came to a stop.

Ava gently slid out of Sara. She removed the strap on and harness, and placed it to the side of the bed deciding to deal with it later. 

When she turned back, Sara was facing her, chest moving up and down, her body still feeling the effects of her orgasm.

“Ava Sharpe, you are a sex goddess,” Sara said with a cheesy smile.

Ava laughed and moved to help Sara under the covers, then wrapped her arms around her and brought her to her chest. She kissed her head lightly.

“I love you, Sara.”

“I love you, too, sex goddess.”

“So, does that mean we can do this again sometime?”

“Anytime.” Sara answered with a laugh.


End file.
